


Gym Date

by laubrown1



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Attraction, Competition, F/F, Gym, Lust, athletic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-02-28 21:08:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13279917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laubrown1/pseuds/laubrown1
Summary: Lena always notices Kara's muscles. She eventually asks Kara if they would ever want to go to a gym together. Kara asks Lena if she could keep up with her. Lena likes a challenge. ;)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy! :D
> 
> It's short, though. I'm sorry about that.

Lena always notices Kara's arm muscles. 

 

She notices other things about Kara's appearance too, but Lena is impressed by her arms.

 

Kara is polite and funny in personality, but from the looks of her, she's not one girl you want to get into a fight with, be hit by, or slapped by. ;)

 

Kara is nerdy in the face area, but brawny everywhere else. 

 

Lena always thought women with muscles were hot. 

 

Lena worked out and took self defense classes. Being a businesswoman and having two large companies, she had to learn how to protect herself. She also grew up in a rich household. She also needed to know how to protect herself in general because she was a woman. 

 

One morning, Lena caught up with Kara right before they were to start their day in CatCo.

 

"Hey Kara", Lena called.

 

"Yes. Lena! Hey, what's up?"

 

"I was just wondering what your workout routine was. You're in such good shape." 

 

"Oh, I just work out a couple of days each week. Pfft. It's not a big deal. Why do you ask?", Kara said smiling. ;)

 

Lena smirked.

 

"Let's meet up at the gym sometime."

 

Kara put her hands on her hips smiling.

 

"Oooh, do you think you could keep up with me?"

 

"Bring it, Danvers! And don't go easy on me." 

 

 "Okay, but it's your funeral, Luthor", Kara said, smirking.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 2 of Kara & Lena at the gym. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! :D
> 
> Thanks Melanie122802 for the little inspiration! :D

Sometimes, Kara is ahead in the workouts.

 

Sometimes, Lena is.

 

Kara sometimes sneaks and uses her super abilities to get further than Lena. Whenever Lena is impressed, Kara just smiles and smirks. :D

 

Kara has her long, blonde hair tied up in a ponytail, so it won't get in her way. Lena has her hair tied up too. Kara is still wearing her glasses. After all, she doesn't want Lena to find out she's Supergirl. 

 

Sometimes, she lets Lena win.

 

Kara is good even without her abilities. Back at Midvale, she had to learn how to tone down her abilities for the other kids in gym.

 

She had to learn how to exercise and workout like a HUMAN.

 

Kara is wearing a black NIKE's women top with grey sweatpants. Lena is wearing the same type of top, but instead of grey sweatpants, Lena's are black.

 

She is wearing all black everything.

 

Lena loves checking out Kara's abs and arm muscles as she's working out. Sometimes, Kara catches Lena checking her out. Lena looks away embarrassed. Kara just smiles.

 

They were equally matched during the workouts. It ended up being a tie.

 

Kara offered to walk Lena home, but Lena said that she was okay. She had protection with her. She had her bodyguards and her limo. After all, it was nighttime. 

 

"See you around, Luthor", Kara winked at Lena as Lena walked out the gym doors.

 

"You too, Danvers", Lena smiled and said as she walked out the door. 

 

Just then with Kara's super hearing, she heard an armed robbery going down a couple of blocks down the street.

 

She quickly made sure no one was around and then looked to see if Lena's limo had taken off.

 

Her gym bag with her Supergirl suit was right next to her. Her suit was tucked down at the bottom. She quickly changed into her suit, super sped out of the gym doors, and then flew out into the night to stop the crime. 


End file.
